Known electronics compartment have walls which seal off a component space from the surrounding environment. In a known solution the temperature of the air inside the component space rises due to heat generated by electric components present in the component space. The heated air is in contact with the walls of the component space and consequently heat is conducted through the walls to the surrounding environment of the component space.
However, known electronics compartments can have insufficient cooling. Due to the insufficient cooling, the temperature inside the component space may rise to a level where damage may occur.